


Nothing's Gonna Hurt You

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Death, Gayness ensues, M/M, No specific war, Sadness, Singing, Songfic, War, sorta ????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War has taken its toll on a beloved Italian, pushing his mental limits. Germany has his ways for calming him in these times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing's Gonna Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes.  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated greatly.  
> The song is Not While I'm Around from Sweeney Todd.

He's seen him cry on an almost daily basis. But not like this. When he cried on normal days, he'd be loud and clinging to his arm.  
"Italien," Ludwig muttered.  
Veneciano sat on his legs in the corner of the tent, shaking. Bloodied and beaten. Scratched and bruised. Crying silently, so quite. Why? Why so cute? He was crying so silently, his face turned away from his best friend.  
Ludwig felt a strange, heart-wrenching feeling in the pit of his stomach. He swallowed thickly and picked up the first aid kit as he stood up from the cot.  
Walking over to Italy, he began to sing a small song. A familiar tune...  
"Nothing's gonna harm you," Germany let out under his breath as he knelt to the trembling soldier.  
War had been faltering the Italian's cheery demeanor, making him more scared than usual. Stronger, but not in the sense Ludwig wished for. He didn't wish for Veneciano to watch more than three-fourths of both, his own and Ludwig's, troops die in such a gruesome battle. He didn't wish for Vene to be shot in the leg and side. He didn't wish for Vene to have to watch one of his closet human friend die. He didn't wish for Vene to be in war again with such a strong enemy. This isn't what he meant when he wanted Italy to grow up a bit. He regretted that wish he made on a shooting star.  
Regret. Is this the feeling settling in his heart?  
He wrapped a blanket around Italy's shoulders before crawling in front of him.  
"Not while I'm around. Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around," he murmured softly to his friend. His friend. His best friend. His only friend.  
He opened the kit and took out a few things before slowly removing Vene's hands from his tear streaked face.  
"Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays. I'll send them howling, I don't care, I've got ways."  
His voice had escalated in volume, but the softness stayed. It was calming to Veneciano, his amber eyes finally moved up to meet Ludwig's pale blue orbs. Ludwig's eyes closed softly and he brought Vene's small, scuffed up hands to his cheekbones.  
"No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare. Others can desert you, not to worry, whistle, I'll be there."  
Vene's hyperventilating had reduced to small sobs and hiccups. He tried his best to take slow calming breathes.  
"Demons will charm you with a smile for a while, but in time, nothing can harm you, not while I'm around," Ludwig's voice rang peacefully throughout their small tent.  
He began to clean up the scrapes and cuts on Veneciano's hands as the Italian tried his best to sing the next verse began.  
"Not to worry, n-not to worry, I may not be s-smart, but I ain't dumb... I can d-do it put me through i-it; show me something I can overcome," his usually smooth and accented voice came out broken and higher pitched. Ludwig allowed a small trace of a smile came to his stern lips. "Being close and being clever ain't like being true. I don't need to, I would never hide a thing from you like some," Ludwig sang back as he ran a hand through Vene's soft hair.  
Vene nuzzled up into Ludwig's hands, reveling in the comforting warmth of the German man's palm.  
"Hold still now, I'm going to clean the cuts on your face, okay?"  
Vene nodded and leaned closer to his best friend.  
"Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around. Nothing's gonna harm you darling, not while I'm around," Lud's voice rose in volume again and he wiped away tears and grime. His anger was boiling over. His only friend, hurt. He couldn't protect him well enough.  
He picked up the small man and began a small trek over to the Italian's cot. He nuzzled against his head.  
"Demon's will charm you with a smile for a while, but in time, nothing's gonna harm you not while I'm around," Ludwig's voice had dropped, it made Veneciano almost sleepy.  
Italy nuzzled against Germany's strong chest; he let out a soft sigh as a weak smile finally cracked on his lips.  
Ludwig slowly set Vene down on the cot. Kneeling beside the warn-out Italian on his little cot, Ludwig held Vene's hand in his own.  
"Nothing's gonna harm you." Ludwig leaned forward and placed a small, chaste kiss against Vene's forehead.

"... Not while I'm around, Italien."


End file.
